Sin Palabras
by Sphica
Summary: [KNBamigosecreto2013] [Para C. Franklin] Pocas veces se podía dejar a Atsushi en estado de confusión y sin palabras ¿Por qué Himuro le dijo esa clase de cosas? ¿Lindo, él era lindo? ¡Claro que no!


**Titulo: **Sin Palabras.

**Autora: **Sphica.

**Pareja:** Leve Himuro Tatsuya x Murasakibara Atsushi (?)

**Rating:** K+

**Resumen:** Pocas veces se podía dejar a Atsushi en estado de confusión y sin palabras ¿Por qué Himuro le dijo esa clase de cosas? ¿Lindo, él era lindo? ¡Claro que no!

**Advertencias:** Historia basada en una viñeta que leí en Tumblr. Mundo Cannon. Creo que quedó medio OoC Murasakibara, si es así...ay lo siento. x_x _-se pega un tiro-_

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

**Sphica:**

Esta vez si hice mi regalo a tiempo~ Aunque cuando lo hice la primera vez no se guardó y lo tuve que hacer de nuevo~ Pero le gané al desastre~ _-canturreando-_

Bueno, ya todos lo han dicho. Así que yo igual quiero desearles una muy Feliz Navidad. C. Franklin mi regalo para ti, espero te guste, quería colocarle gender-bender pero no quedaba con la idea, lo siento mucho :C

* * *

**Sin Palabras**

_Capítulo Único_

.

* * *

Se llevaban de diferencia un año, sólo uno. A pesar de eso, parecía que fueran del mismo curso porque siempre se les veía juntos, uno al lado del otro, como esa clase de amigos inseparables, pero que lo único en común que tenían era el basketball. Y Nada más.

Pero Himuro y Murasabikara estaban bien con eso.

Sus más largas conversaciones eran relacionadas con el deporte que ambos practicaban. Las demás, eran las típicas de adolescentes, pero las que más lo ensimismaban eran las de basketball.

_De eso no había duda._

Ninguno ahí se quedaba _sin palabras. _

Hasta Ahora.

* * *

Era como cualquier día estudiantil. Hora de Almuerzo, casi terminando para ir a entrar a clases. Murasakibara caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del Área del Primer Curso, siendo observado por los demás alumnos debido a su gran altura, aun no se acostumbraban, y eso que ya era un buen tiempo.

No había visto a Himuro desde el descanso del segundo periodo, parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. En fin, no iban a los mismo lugares y al mismo tiempo, ni que fueran mellizos. Tenían vidas apartes, ninguno era el guardián del otro. Murasakibara tampoco iba a pensar algo sumamente lastimero, no estaba dentro de su personalidad.

Iba directo hacia la sala de Primer Curso, había una bolsa de frituras en su bolso. Y Ahora, era el momento perfecto para devorar hasta dejar la bolsa sin nada de nada. El Apetito se le había abierto, y eso que hace poco había devorado su almuerzo en la cafetería del Instituto.

Mientras más caminaba Murasakibara, menos se oían los pasos de la otra gente, indicándole que pocos transeúntes estaban en esos pasillos, tal vez todos disfrutaban del buen clima de ese día. En cambio, él solo se iba a encerrar a comer.

Nada de culpa.

El chico estaba en su mundo, caminando por las escaleras que darían paso a su amada bolsa de frituras mientras pensaba en que más compraría en el supermercado para devorar. No oyendo así un trote de pasos hacia su dirección, de frente.

—¡Atsushi!

Murasakibara se detuvo por inercia, quedando a mitad de las escaleras de subida. Dándose cuenta así de la figura en frente suyo, la de Himuro. Éste estaba unos peldaños más arriba, quedando los dos chicos con _alturas parecidas._

—Muro-chin. —Es lo único que dice, lo único que murmura. Esperando la razón de porque habían exclamada con felicidad y alivio su nombre.

—Te estaba buscando. —Himuro no tardó en entregarle a Murasakibara un pequeño folio de papeles, que ahora el segundo sostenía en sus manos sin reaccionar del todo. El más alto de los dos posó su mirada segundos después en la primera hoja, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, se podía vislumbrar en letras grandes y destacadas el título: _"Plan del Campamento de Entrenamiento"._

—¿Cuándo dijeron lo de un Campamento? Nunca lo oí. —Cambió a la segunda hoja, la letra era tan pequeña que... —. Pereza de leer. —Finalizó bostezando, intentando con todos sus nulos esfuerzos de leer, incluso había arqueado una ceja cuando leyó la tercera línea, acercando más el papel a su rostro.

—El Jueves pasado, lo dijeron cuando tu estabas de lo más bien comiendo un bocadillo después del entrenamiento. Hoy había reunión a la hora del almuerzo, como no fuiste, me dijeron a ti que te informara —Dijo son simpleza. Himuro se quedó mirando como el rostro de Murasakibara se volvía un mar de confusión por lo escrito en esas hojas, dándose cuenta de que no le prestaba atención.

—No me gusta, no me gusta. —Atsushi se había quedado pegado en otra línea, acercando más el papel a su rostro, como si estuviera ciego. Aunque sólo intentaba procesar lo que en pocos caracteres estaba dicho—. ¿Cómo que levantarse a las 5 de la mañana para correr y sin tomar desayuno?

Himuro parpadeó, el rostro de su compañero estaba claramente expresando un berrinche. Lo podía ver por estar unos peldaños más arriba, por lo que las hojas no le tapaban. El otro había arqueado las dos cejas, y su boca estaba a punto de hacer un puchero, infantil claro está. Lo quedó mirando, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, como si estuviera viendo algo divertido.

Murasakibara no tardó en percatarse de la mirada ajena.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo primero que pudo decir, alejando las hojas de su rostro, mientras levantaba levemente la mirada, manteniendo aun su rostro con una expresión infantil.

—Cuando levantas la mirada, eres lindo. —Himuro le dio ligeras palmadas al cabello ajeno mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, como si fuera un niño que había efectuado una buena acción, mientras musitó—. Atsushi.

_«EH...¿QUÉ ACABA DE DECIR? » _

Murasakibara no sabía exactamente que cara poner. Su expresión ligeramente infantil había desaparecido para mostrar confusión y estupefacción, como si le hubieran dicho la cosa más ridícula del mundo. Y la acción de Himuro tampoco le ayudaba, que le siguiera dando palmadas sólo aumentaba su estado de incredulidad. Lo único que pudo hacer el más alto fue tapar su rostro con las hojas, fingiendo de que seguía leyendo el contenido en las mismas. Como si no hubiera escuchado del todo lo anterior.

DING DONG

—Oh. —El de cabellos negros detuvo su acción al oír la campana que daba término a la hora del almuerzo.—. Las clases ya van a empezar.

Himuro se volteó, sus clases estaban dos pisos más arriba. Ya había cumplido su labor de informarle a Murasakibara sobre los planes del entrenamiento. Misión Cumplida.

Aunque no sabía que sin querer había logrado otra cosa.

—Hmm...

—¡Asegúrate de no llegar tarde a tus clases, Atsushi! —Agitó su mano en son de despedida sin ver al de cabellos morados, se fue caminando tranquilo hasta el otro piso.

Murasakibara hacía oídos sordos a la campana y a los ruidos de los demás que se disponían a sus clases, eran pocos debido a que habían varias escaleras en todo Yosen por la gran cantidad de alumnos.

_«¡Dijo que era lindo! » _

Arrugó las hojas que sostenía con sus manos, sin creer aun lo que le había dicho Himuro.

_«¡¿Cuántos años han sidos desde que me han dicho algo así?!» _

Su rostro con un excaso rubor en sus pómulos mostraba que había desaparecido la estupefacción para dar paso a la vergüenza. _Sólo un poco._

Recién había procesado las palabras ajenas de forma correcta. Porque su cabeza y pensamientos estaban hecho un lió.

Arrugó las hojas con más furia, sosteniéndolas todas en su mano derecha.

_«De Todos modos...¡Qué un chico me haya dicho que yo era lindo! » _

—Es...Eso es estúpido...

Sí, Atsushi Murasakibara había logrado hablar después de varios minutos.

Incluso ya no existía ningún sonido.

¿Por qué?

Las clases habían comenzado hacia diez minutos atrás.

Por culpa de Himuro y sus palabras, Atsushi llegó tarde a su clase.

* * *

¿No se había dicho antes? A pesar de sus personalidades, Himuro y Murasakibara, los dos podían hablar como si nada con el otro referido al basketaball..

Pero no,esta vez no había sido igual

Himuro Tatsuya había logrado la hazaña de dejar por primera vez, verdaderamente, _sin palabras_ a Atsushi Murasakibara.

Y con algo relacionado al basketball...

_¿No?_

* * *

**Sphica:** No es romance, es más algo ¿Fluffy? _ -ya no sabe lo que dice-(?) _Iba a subirlo antes, pero a la página le dio por arreglarse. En fin~ Saludos a los que leen._  
_


End file.
